vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dere Ka Genshou 100%
thumb|300px|Dere Ka Genshou ilustrada por Lamaze-PDere ka genshou 100% '''(デレ化現象100％/ Fenómeno de dereización 100%) Es una canción original de Vocaloid. '''Comentarios del Autor: *''Profundamente conmovido por esa transformación milagrosa de Tsun a Dere.'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku V3 (Light) Música, Letra, Ilustración y PV: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji sacado de: Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji sacado de: Paroles-Musique *Traducción por: Dark Kudoh Kanji= 苛まれそうなの あたし些細なことでもやもや 冗談だって気にしちゃうの 壊れそうでダメダメ 不意に突かれてる 真正面から行っちゃうなんて あまりに雄雄しく過ぎて チクチクされて意地悪 君に君に君に何度も騙されながら 次第に意識しちゃってるあたし これ以上の振るう者が心をくすぐる だから少しだけなら 駄目になってもいいんじゃない？ 隙だらけの好き好き攻撃的 君は既述したけど 手加減しない　許せはしない 蕩けちゃうの　I need you... 切なく焦らす　優しい傷は 泣きたくなる　I need you... 真っ白に染めたあたしは　君の邪魔で 逃れない だとしても折れはしない 君の甘い誘惑に溺れない 折れちゃったら恥ずかしくなる 色覚がズレちゃうかも？ 止まらなくなる胸の中が いっぱいで溢れそうなの だからもっと優しくして欲しいの 君に君に君に何度も騙されながら 深い闇へ沈んでくあたし マジになるくらい気分が揺れる 弄ばれそうな感覚になってる 気づけば怖くなって戻れないから！ さよならが節に　刹那切なく 明日もまた荒れそうで 予測できない　分からなくなる 蕩けちゃうの　I need you... 緊急事態の対処が遅れて 泣きたくなる　I need you... 瞼の裏に出しゃばる　君の姿 ふざけてる 毎日ばったり会っちゃって ちょっかい炸裂決めちゃって 構えちゃったら余裕なんて与えさせない 追い詰めちゃって何もかも　動揺しちゃって負けてる でもそんなの絶対認めないって頑なに押し通す いつもいつも君に調子狂わされっぱなし いつもいつも君は調子良いのに全然ブレない 天真爛漫グレネード　波瀾万丈ランデブー おちゃらけた馬鹿具合が憎くなって 日記に君の嫌な所ばかり書いちゃうの！ 手加減しない　許せはしない 蕩けちゃうの　I need you... 切なく焦らす　優しい傷は 泣きたくなる　I need you... 予測できない　分からなくなる 蕩けちゃうの　I need you... 緊急事態の対処が遅れて 泣きたくなる　I need you... ぐつぐつ煮込む　保留保留（ほるほる）された 待たせちゃヤだ　I need you... かもかもまだか　ぱやぱやしちゃう 爆発しちゃ　I need you... ミス連発の　メダパニ常時 何もかも　I believe you... 真っ白に染めたあたしは　君の邪魔で 逃れない |-| Romaji= Sainamaresou nano Atashi sasai na koto de moyamoya Joudan datte ki ni shicchau no Kowaresou de dame dame Fui ni tsukareteru Mashoumen kara icchau nante Amari ni ooshikusugite Chiku chiku sarete ijiwaru Kimi ni kimi ni kimi ni nandomo damasarenagara Shidai ni ishiki shicchatteru atashi Kore ijou no furuu mono ga kokoro wo kusuguru Dakara sukoshi dake nara Dame ni nattemo iin janai Suki darake no suki suki kougekiteki Kimi wa kijutsu shita kedo Tekagen shinai yuruse wa shinai Torokechau no I need you… Setsunaku jirasu yasashii kizu wa Nakitaku naru i need you… Masshiro ni someta atashi wa kimi no jama de Nogarenai Datoshitemo ore wa shinai Kimi no amai yuuwaku ni oborenai Orechattara hazukashiku naru Shikikaku ga zuruchau kamo Tomaranaku naru mune no naka ga Ippai de afuresou nano Dakara motto yasashiku shite hoshii no Kimi ni kimi ni kimi ni nando mo damasarenagara Fukai yami he suzundeku atashi Maji ni naru kurai kibun ga yureru Moteasobaresou na kankaku ni natteru Kidukeba kowaku natte modorenai kara Sayonara ga setsu ni setsuna setsunaku Ashita mo mata aresou de Yosoku dekinai wakaranakunaru Torokechau no I need you Kinkyuujitai no taisho ga okurete Nakitakunaru I need you… Mabuta no ura ni deshabaru kimi no sugata Fuzaketeru Mainichi battari acchatte Chokkai sakuretsu kimechatte Kamechattara yoyuu nante ataesasenai Oitsumechatte nanimokamo douyou shichatte meketeru Demo sonna no zettai mitomenai tte katakuna ni oshitoosu Itsumo itsumo kimi ni choushi kuruwasareppanashi Itsumo itsumo kimi wa choushi yoi noni zenzen burenai Tenshinranman gureneedo haranbanjou randebuu Ocharaketa baka guai ga nikuku natte Nikki ni kimi no iya na tokoro bakari kaichau no Tekagenshinai yuruse wa shinai Torokechau no I need you… Setsunaku jirasu yasashii kizu wa Nakitaku naru I need you… Yosoku dekinai wakaranakunaru Torokechau no I need you… Kinkyuujitai no taisho ga okurete Nakitakunaru I need you… Gutsu gutsu nikomu horohoro sareta Matasecha yada I need you… Kamokamo mada ka paya paya shichau Bakuhatsu shicha I need you... Misu repatsu no meda pani jouji Nani mo kamo I believe you… Masshiro ni someta atashi wa kimi no jama de Nogarenai |-| Español= Estoy totalmente preocupada por cosas triviales. Tantas bromas me molestan quisiera destrozarte, pero no debo. Tomándome por sorpresa vienes justo delante mía, y conservando tu galantería te metes conmigo de una forma muy molesta. Una y otra vez te has burlado de mi, así que dentro de poco tendrás noticias de mi. Estas cosas son las que estremecen mi corazón, ¿podrías dejar de ser inútil aunque sea un poquitín? Soy un poco molesta pero con adorables puntos débiles, aunque eso ya te lo he mencionado, pero… No te lo pienso pasar, ni lo pienso perdonar, pero me derrito con un: “te necesito…” Una triste tentación, una dulce herida que tal vez me haga llorar porque “te necesito…” Si por tu culpa me acabara tiñendo de un blanco puro no vas a escapar. Es ahora cuando no quiero ahogarme en tu dulce tentación que puedo obtener. Si la tuviera sería muy vergonzoso. ¿Acaso mi visión colorista está desviada? Dentro de mi pecho hay algo que no se detiene está tan lleno que se va a desbordar. Por eso quiero que seas más dulce conmigo. Una y otra vez te has burlado de mi, has llegado ha hundirme en una profunda oscuridad. Date cuenta de una vez. Es probable que mi estado de animo se balancee y que mi intuición se mueva. Una vez que tes des cuenta ¡del miedo no vas a regresar! Cortando el adiós en el triste momento probablemente mañana vuelva a estar mosqueada. No se puede predecir, es incomprensible pero me derrito con un “te necesito…”. Eres responsable de esta emergencia tardía creo que voy a llorar porque: “Te necesito…” En la parte de atrás de mis parpados está tu figura, deja de molestarme. Los días que me encuentre contigo, he decidido que sea una gran catástrofe. Va a ser tan repentina que no podrás reaccionar. Te arrinconaré por todos los medios, hasta que acabes perdido y trastornado, pero si rehúsas hacerlo entonces empujaré todo mi obstinamiento. Siempre con un tono enloquecedor, siempre, siempre voy a borrar todo lo bueno que tienes. Lanzaré la inocente granada de tormentosos encuentros amorosos. ¡Son tantas tonterías que me pones enferma, así que mi diario será el lugar en el que apuntar tu odio! No te lo pienso pasar, ni lo pienso perdonar, pero me derrito con un: “te necesito…” Una triste tentación, una dulce herida, voy a llorar porque “te necesito…” No se puede predecir, es incomprensible pero me derrito con un “te necesito…”. Eres responsable de esta emergencia tardía creo que voy a llorar porque: “Te necesito…” Si lo mantenías a fuego lento, no quiero que me hagas esperar: “Te necesito…” Incluso así todavía sigo siendo rehacía, voy a estallar porque: “Te necesito…” Un voleo de errores, todo el tiempo con pánico, no importa: “Creo en ti…” Si por tu culpa me acabara tiñendo de un blanco puro no vas a escapar. Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama